


Heaven and Hell were words to me.

by delicatelvr



Category: Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Driving, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Oneshot, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Song: Work Song (Hozier), The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelvr/pseuds/delicatelvr
Summary: “But I swear I dreamed him,” Ronan murmured, stretching to press kisses against Adam's jaw. There was something so beautiful about the way he was speaking. It took Adam a few seconds to realize Ronan was actually declaring the lyrics from the song they played earlier in the car. At that moment it was like they meant so much more than just words attached to a melody. “He never asked once about the wrong I did.” Another kiss was placed carefully on Adam’s cheek.He smiled.“You came into my heart, so tenderly.” Adam thought, looking at Ronan as he took his shirt off, then he said out loud. “No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to him.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: because i'm adam and ronan trash





	Heaven and Hell were words to me.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!  
> a few considerations:  
> 1\. english is not my first language so im sorry if there's any mistake  
> 2\. work song was written about adam parrish, i don't make the rules :))  
> 2.1. this work is inspired by hozier's work song, check that out to get the fic ~mood~ better!
> 
> this is for day, i love u!
> 
> enjoy!!

It had become a habit now, Ronan coming every day after Adam’s shift at Boyd’s and taking him for a drive. This had started long before their romantic relationship, the gesture being carried with them as a reminder that what they have come a long way. Because of that, when Adam was working with a car and Ronan showed up in his BMW, looking too good to be true, the mechanic knew it was almost time to go. 

Ronan was waiting for him outside the car when he left the Auto, his torso leaning to the front, the hands supporting his weight resting on the open door, waiting for Adam.

Looking at him now, Adam could see how uncomplicated they were. No matter what was going on outside their little bubble, things never seemed to affect this. It was nice for Adam to have a constant in his life after so much uncertainty. His heart grew bigger with the thought that Ronan might see him as an invariable too. 

As he got closer to the car, he could see Ronan’s traces better. The white muscle shirt hugging his torso, the black jeans with holes that were probably smaller when bought, the combat boots on his feet and the big smile on his lips. Never failing on taking Adam’s breath away, even after all this time. Ronan smiled the smile he reserved for Adam alone. It was soft and full, rustic and with so much hidden behind, a smile made in opposition to the Ronan everyone else saw. A smile that showed Adam just how much assurance they found on each other. 

“Hey, Parrish, I don’t have all night.” Ronan said with a smirk after noticing the other boy staring.

Adam knew it wasn’t true. It was obvious to both of them that, if it was possible, they would spend each breathing moment soaking up their presence. 

“Yeah, like I believe you.” Adam snarkled back, already opening the passenger side door and getting inside. 

God, he didn’t know how he would survive without this. Driving away with Ronan on his side, loud music blasting from the speakers and their hands always finding each other in the sticker. He couldn’t see a life where Ronan wasn’t there to pick him up after work, complaining about how he takes so long to say goodbye to Boyd, how he always chooses the lamest songs on the radio and how his hand were always “so goddamn sweaty”, saying “why is this, am i making you nervous?” with that trade mark side smile of his. 

God, when staying had become a more temptatious option than leaving? 

His thoughts got interrupted by a hand on his neck, Ronan’s way of getting his attention back without making too much effort. He looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were dark, “Maybe it’s going to rain” he thought to himself, already predicting the cold night ahead.

“I think the rain’s coming to find us.” Ronan looked at him with the corner of his eyes, both hands on the steering wheel. 

It's always amazing to see how in sync they are. How, no matter how much Adam thinks he knows Ronan, he always finds a different way to surprise him. He always thinks back to the fact that they were both so desperately together. But not because they had to, no, being with Ronan was always a choice that Adam kept choosing. Over and over again. 

So he smiles and agrees, his hand meeting the other’s one on the sticker, smiling at Ronan because he knew what that meant. Maybe Ronan should sleepover, they both agreed, talking about it over side glances and hand squeezes. 

Then, a different song started playing, a harsh contrast compared to their usual driving soundtrack, that consisted on Ronan’s metal songs and the Murder Squash song repeated at least 5 times because “Come on, Parrish, you know you love it”. This song, though, it was slow and calm, the polar opposite of everything that Lynch was. 

This one reminded him of Adam’s version of Ronan. The one that dreamed him the stars when things were too dark to bear, that loved his brothers more than everything in the world and was so scared of loss and grief. Ronan Lynch had so much buried inside of him it still surprised Adam when something new came to the surface. 

He got too absorbed in the melody to pay any attention to the lyrics on the song, turning to face Ronan after the last chords were being played. 

“What was that?” He asked uncertain, not sure of what he wanted to know.

This made Ronan laugh, a strangled laugh like he wasn’t expecting it to come out.

“That, Parrish, was a song.” he said back and fast “Honestly, Ivy League, you’re slow sometimes.” Ronan smiled that shark smile he saved just for annoying moments like this one. 

“I know it was a song, Lynch, I’m not dumb.” Adam was rolling his eyes now, which dragged another smile of Ronan, who had now stopped the car on the driveway and was paying full attention to the boy next to him.

“So…” 

“It’s just… I didn’t picture you for an alternative type of guy,” He started, not sure if it was making sense. “This kind of music just resembles more with Gansey’s grandpa vibe, I don’t know.”

“That’s just bullshit,” Ronan said back.”I can listen to all kinds, good music is good music.”

“Right..”

“Besides that,” Ronan stopped and turned his body to face Adam on the seat next to him.” The lyrics reminded me of you.”

_Oh._

Adam's mind went blank now, cursing himself for not paying enough attention to the song. 

He could feel his cheeks getting warm now. He looked down for a moment, staring at their hands placed together on top of his tights. 

Maybe he could play it cool. Yeah, sure. Except, Ronan would definitely notice if he didn’t reply to that. And take it the wrong way. God, no, he had to say something. 

“Well, let’s listen to it again, then.” he said and moved his other hand to the console, changing the song back to the one playing before.

He paid attention now, the title, _Work Song_ , was glowing in the car’s dashboard with the artist’s name under it. 

_Hozier._ Adam made a mental note to look it up later. 

Then, the first notes began again and Adam couldn’t help but search for Ronan’s eyes.

He was already looking at him. 

“ _I just think about my baby_ ,” Ronan sang, his voice low and uncertain. “ _I’m so full of love I could barely eat._ ” 

Adam was paralized, listening to the other boy sing along, their eyes locked together in a stare competition that seemed to be endless. 

Ronan smiled and lifted their intertwined hands, kissing the dorso of Adam’s hand as the vocalist sang the next part. 

_There's nothin' sweeter than my baby_

_I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

_'Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

_He give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

Adam wanted to say something but he didn’t know how to express this feeling that was crawling inside of him right now. It’s so hard for someone like Adam to profess love like it was nothing. It would always be something heavy, that he had to fight and earn. At least it was what he thought, until he met Ronan. 

Ronan and his careless way of giving and giving, without thinking of the consequences. Ronan and his bad habits and rudeness, his shark smile and tough movements. The same one that, despite every failure in his life, still found a way to keep going.

Adam loved him. Loved him so. 

And he needed to tell him that. 

So, he waited for the song to end, paying attention to every lyric and to the way Ronan’s lips curled softly when certain verses came. 

When the last chords were heard, Adam took his hair out of his eyes and moved closer to the boy next to him.

“Lynch...” He began.

“It’s okay, Parrish, you don’t need to say anything.” Ronan interrupted him with an easy smile on his face.

“But I want to,” He tried again, looking for the words. ” Ronan, there’s no one like you.”

That seemed to catch the boy’s attention, because he stopped chewing on his bracelets and looked at Adam.

The mechanic took a deep breath and continued. 

“It’s just… I never felt like this before, Ronan.” It was said under his breath, the boy taking care to choose his next words like it hurted to admit. “I never cared for love, — he shook his head — no, that’s a lie. I cared. I cared a lot. I spent so much time wanting to be loved and valued. I wanted love from my parents, my teachers, my friends and it hurted so much because nothing seemed enough.”

“And then,” he continued, placing a hand on Ronan’s right cheek. “you showed up and it was like I didn’t even have to worry because you looked at me and said wordlessly that you would do that. You love me so much, Ronan, and I love you so much that I don’t think there are words on the english lexicon that can fulfil that love.”

“Tanquam..” Ronan started saying. 

“Alter idem.” Adam said back, resting their foreheads together and laughing breathlessly. 

Ronan smiled and put his hand on Adam’s left cheek. 

The sky was getting darker, the clouds getting heavier as a warning of the rainstorm that was about to come. But at that moment, with the car's dashboard glowing over their silhouettes and all of their problems vanishing away, their lips met and they were never happier. 

Later that night, as they laid in bed together, Adam thought about how lucky he had been. Ronan’s hands clasped against his back, the heat of their bodies sharing the same mattress, the whole place smelling like Ronan’s cologne and soggy earth — He never felt so at home. 

He took a deep breath and it was enough to startle the boy next to him. They were so entangled that when his lungs moved, Ronan moved with them. His head placed on Adam’s chest as he looked up to stare at him, moving up and closer, touching their noses together.

 _“But I swear I dreamed him,”_ Ronan murmured, stretching to press kisses against Adam's jaw. There was something so beautiful about the way he was speaking. It took Adam a few seconds to realize Ronan was actually declaring the lyrics from the song they played earlier in the car. At that moment it was like they meant so much more than just words attached to a melody. _“He never asked once about the wrong I did.”_ Another kiss was placed carefully on Adam’s cheek. 

He smiled. 

“You came into my heart, so tenderly.” Adam thought, looking at Ronan as he took his shirt off, and then said out loud “ _No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to him._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> @meIqdramas on twitter <3
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
